


Look what the cat dragged in

by Moonshine_Kei



Series: Asahi, You, and the cat. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Other, Sheltering from the Rain, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Kei/pseuds/Moonshine_Kei
Summary: On a rainy day, you meet a gorgeous stranger in the lobby of your apartment.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Azumane Asahi/You
Series: Asahi, You, and the cat. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958815
Kudos: 33





	Look what the cat dragged in

The man in the lobby was _gorgeous_.

Soaking wet was a good look for him, his thin black shirt clinging close to his skin and really giving you a view of his well built torso. He’s clutching his jacket to his chest, water beading down through the channels of muscle on his forearms.

He must have gotten blindsided by the storm and ran into the closest place he could find, because you feel like you would remember if someone this hot lived in the complex.

Maybe he was waiting for someone? He did seem to be holding onto…. something in his jacket. Guy probably took it off to keep whatever it was dry in the rain. It was absolutely pouring out there.

You feel kind of bad, ogling this complete stranger, but when he pushes a wet strand of chestnut hair behind his ear and looks at through you through half-fogged glasses with the _saddest_ eyes you’ve ever seen, you know how you can make it up to him.

“Hey man, you need some help?”

Hair flops onto his forehead as he whips his head around, looking for anyone else you could be talking to. His eyes widen a touch as he removes a hand from his jacket to point at himself, as if saying, _me?_

“Yeah, it looks like you’re waiting for a friend? Do you need to be buzzed up?”

He laughs, nerves strangling the sound a little.

“Oh, no! No, I’m just. I got caught in the rain because …. Well, I needed to get somewhere dry and this was the closest place I saw. Am I not allowed to be here? Do I need to leave?”

Oh no, there’s no _way_ you’re letting this dreamboat of a man drown out in that storm. You respond quickly, trying to calm his anxieties.

“No, it’s fine! Management doesn’t care about visitors in the lobby as long as they don’t sleep out here.”

His shoulders fall as some of the tension ebbs, voice a little smoother when he responds.

“Oh good. Um. Is this place pet friendly?”

You don’t really know how to respond to that.

“Uh. I don’t think so? Or like, it is, but you have to pay a deposit. Why, you moving in?” _Oh god, imagine being his neighbor_.

His shoulders are bunching up again, eyes darting around the empty lobby. _What is with him?_ The question you’re about to ask him fades from your mind as you notice the bundle in his arms wiggle.

He’s really panicking now, stuttering out something that sounds like an apology and a farewell, when a little gray head pops up from the jacket.

It’s the filthiest kitten you have ever seen. It blinks a few times and sneezes delicately into the guy’s face.

“… I couldn’t leave him out in the rain all alone.”

There’s a beat of silence as you process the words.

Oh my god. He’s _perfect. This is the perfect man_.

“… I never got your name.” You lean into his space and scratch the unfortunate-looking cat between the ears and are rewarded with a gravely purr. He’s looking at you as if he half expects you to throw him though the revolving doors and back into the storm.

“My- my name? Well. It’s Asahi,” he manages after a short silence. The only sounds after is the kitten’s purr and the distant pelt of rain on the windows.

“Well, Asahi. You really shouldn’t go back out into the rain with him, but you can’t keep him in the lobby.”

The nervous aura around him intensifies. “Then what-?”

“How about you come up with me and wait out the rain in my apartment? I’ve got towels and a cat carrier from an old roommate somewhere.”

Asahi’s smiling at you brightly- he’s so heart wrenchingly earnest it nearly hurts- and says, “I’d like that.”


End file.
